A little dose of love
by pinksnow
Summary: Marriage, Departure, Dreams, Kiss ... Collection of 16 related drabbles. SaeFuji. Shounen ai.


Collection of drabbles. SaeFuji :)

Disclaimer: PoT not mine!

On with the fic.

* * *

**Marriage**

It is a little known fact that Fuji actually got married when he was eight.

Saeki had attended the wedding of his mother's nephew's third sister and was cooing about the wedding ceremony; the food, the pretty, pretty and many flowers, and how the bride looked like an angel sent from heaven.

' Ne Fu-chan, I can't wait to get married! '

' Then let's get married. ' Little Fuji had always wanted to try being a bride. Yumiko-neesan had made it sound like the most important thing in the world.

Yumiko-neesan had also mentioned that it was very important that it was with the right guy.

For Fuji all of eight years old, there was no other Mr. Right than Saeki.

The wedding had been a makeshift affair, Yumiko's kimono, stolen when she wasn't looking - serving as the wedding dress (both Fuji and Saeki didn't know shit about kimono's, they simply bundled up the smaller boy in it somehow). Flowers were not a problem; it was spring and there were flowers everywhere. The neighbors' daughter helped them make a little wreath of daisies and cherry blossoms which was placed on Fuji's head.

So this was different from the wedding that he had attended, but a smiling and slightly pink Fuji made for the prettiest bride, Saeki would vouch for that.

As for the food, there were always rice-balls.

After the 'wedding ceremony' Saeki pecked Fuji on the cheek. And then they had clicked imaginary photos with Fuji's toy camera, any wedding was simply incomplete without a photo session after all.

A permanent copy of those pictures is still stored somewhere in Saeki's head.

* * *

**Departure**

Fuji leaving is a sudden affair.

They were sitting together eating roasted yams and ice cones. He had orange and Fuji settled for raspberry because they don't sell wasabi ice cones.

The sky was nice, clear blue with the occasional cloud here and there. And Saeki was almost done with the cone.

' Ne Sae-chan, I'm leaving. '

' Hm ...Sure... am almost done anyway. ' Saeki speaks between bites of orange flavor, trying to finish the cone in a hurry.

' Saeki, I'm _leaving_. ' Fuji repeats himself, this time with a sad smile, ' You know...'

No, the remaining ice did not dramatically fall from his hand. Time did not stop for that instant.

' Huh? '

Saeki now thinks that it was a pretty lame reaction for such a dramatic moment.

And while he cannot be completely sure, he also thinks that was roughly the day when they graduated to calling each other Fuji and Saeki.

* * *

**Dreams**

' You ...here? '

' Why, shouldn't I be? '

' This .. is a dream, right? '

' Yes. Yes it is. '

Fuji never remembers anything in the morning and hence he doesn't know why his pillow is damp-ish when he wakes up.

He wonders if its drool.

* * *

**Kiss**

The first time Saeki kissed (was it Mika-chan or Rika-chan?) was a mess.

They ended up bumping noses and foreheads and somehow the angle was just not getting right. Sure he was confident on courts but this was _kissing_ . With a _girl_.

So there was some giggling from her side and nervous laughing from his. When it finally did happen it was clumsy and wet. Her bangs kept falling in her eyes. And for some reason she was looking even more beautiful when he drew back.

He did get asked for seconds and thirds; Saeki supposed he was entitled to feel somewhat triumphant about it – as it stood his head was in the clouds for the whole evening even after getting home.

.

.

.

Though he returned to ground zero soon enough, about a day later to be precise, after he saw the girl (whose name he can't remember now) kiss a boy (whose name he didn't know in the first place).

* * *

**Sound**

Girls as Saeki had come to discover were pretty, squishy, with soft voices which made him feel tingly in the ear when they blew there. And they smelled nice too.

Mostly it was the voice. When they talked he could keep on listening …

There was another voice which kind of used to have that effect on him, but that voice he hadn't heard it lately except for in his head.

* * *

**Communication**

Once in a fortnight Fuji used to pick up the phone and toy with the wire while lying on the couch in the living room. The number would be on his fingertips but he never really used to dial it. There were things he wanted to ask and things he wanted to know.

The list of questions Fuji had for Saeki was roughly ordered as :

How are you?Did you go to the beach yet? Did you play there like you wanted to?Is Oji-san doing well?Are you still playing tennis? (If so, then maybe I'll get to see you sometime.)Do you miss me?Do you miss me?Do you miss me? (I miss you.)

The habit faded away after he got a cell phone.

* * *

**Sport**

Saeki played tennis because he loves the sport.

Saeki played tennis because it fascinated him; the different possible ways to play, all the different playing styles, the subtlety that decides who gets the advantage in a crucial moment, the concentration and stamina that it takes to get it right. It's a rush he will never be able to put into words.

.

.

.

And when he gets to see Fuji at the tournaments, as his own opponent no less – he is really happy that he kept playing tennis.

* * *

**Meeting**

' You, here…..? '

' Yes, why shouldn't I be? '

' No, no. It's not that…..'

' It's been a while, ne? '

' Aa. ' Fuji smiled. ' It has. '

( But you are still the same.)

' You won. '

'It was a good game, Saeki.'

'Um… let's get something to eat? I'm hungry. '

' Saeki. ' Light laugh. ' You are always hungry. '

( You really didn't change. I'm glad.)

* * *

**Real  
**

The fifth time Saeki kisses, it's with Fuji.

As far as things with Fuji were concerned, Saeki had come to appreciate the importance of randomness in life.

Because he was never really the type to keep in touch through letters, phone and he failed even more with email.

So _this_ - whatever was happening was completely random…. and so very real.

There is a light drizzle falling and it's soaking through their clothes.

Saeki cupped Fuji's face, wet fingers on wet skin, Fuji's lips parted and he made a faint sound. They kissed again.

For him it was no good if he couldn't see Fuji, if he couldn't hold that small hand and squeeze it reassuringly when needed. It was no good if he couldn't be _there._

So he doesn't know the what's or why's of things, but right now Fuji seemed to need more than a gentle squeeze of the hand, more than a hug… and if kissing was helping, he realized that he didn't mind obliging.

* * *

**Musings**

The rain falls and hits the ground. He watches. It seeps in the soil and the smell of rain is in the air and in his head.

Saeki thinks Fuji is like the droplets of water falling from the sky.

So pure.

So transparent.

And so slipping away from his fingers.

Saeki closes the window in favor of curling on the bed inside.

* * *

**Picture**

Fuji doesn't have a good picture of Saeki and somehow he hasn't bothered to take one.

Its one of those things which he always wants to do but always keeps getting pushed to next time. Sometimes he forgets the camera, sometimes it's raining. Most of the times Saeki is always in a hurry and running off with a quick kiss to the forehead.

Fuji doesn't know why he keeps wanting a picture, only that he does.

* * *

**Date**

' How did it go? '

' She was nice. '

' Did you kiss her? '

' Of course I did. '

' Did you walk her home? '

' Fuji, I try to be a gentleman. '

' Maa… are you seeing her again? '

' I'm thinking about it. '

Silence

' Don't worry, I'll go out with you next week. ' Saeki laughs.

Fuji wonders if his behavioral pattern is getting obsessive/compulsive.

* * *

**Marriage-II**

Sometimes Saeki feels like he is with a different person. When he talks, he keeps on talking. Fuji smiles and nods once in a while.

Sometimes he feels like he is talking to himself. He glances at Fuji out of the corner of his eye, a Fuji who is glancing at something else entirely.

' I want to marry you. '

' Huh? ' Fuji blinks, the expression on his face a cross between w-t-f and a pink flush.

Saeki laughs. Apparently Fuji was listening this time.

* * *

**Love**

The love - _if_ its love, is not perfect and it's definitely not how he thought it would be; in truth he doesn't think that this is love. ( And he knows that neither does Fuji.)

Just that its him and its Fuji and somehow they are always going to be there.

Because its him and because its Fuji.

* * *

**Future (through your eyes)**

' What are we doing? '

' Saa….'

' Don't _Saa_ me Fuji. '

' Mm….Shut up and kiss me again. '

Saeki thinks they cannot possibly go on like this.

* * *

**Future (through my eyes )**

Every time that Saeki leaves, what surfaces inside him can best be described as a moment of desperation lasting for about a fraction of a second, it chokes him. It suffocates him.

But then Saeki turns and smiles at him before rushing off.

( See you again soon. )

And he _has_ to smile back at that face, those blue, blue eyes which he thinks are bluer than his.

Fuji thinks it's going to be ok.

* * *

**A/N:** hope it was a good read :) comments loved! thanks for reading!


End file.
